


Of Monsters and Hunters

by Splashtail



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;)))), M/M, Will add more shit later, as it says hunters ill have so ill just, bmc, monster au, this'll be mostly fluff for the first few chapters??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashtail/pseuds/Splashtail
Summary: Michael wakes up with Rich, and the snuggle a little while talking about important things.





	1. Michael awakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime theyre will b poly boys soon!! But for this first chapter its just gonna have like. Expensive Headphones. (I mainly draw I'm so sorry about how bad this is gonna be) This is my first fic, also! I'm sorry if its bad or whatnot. But enjoy!!

Michael grunted, blinking awake. The first thing he saw was Rich's blurry, scaly, scarred face. He sticks out his tongue, and the half dragon sticks his back out. He giggles a little, and rolls onto his back. "Riich you're a big ole fuckin nerd."

"Don't you think I know that?" Rich responds, wrapping his scaly arms around the werewolf. The dragon is purring, tail flicking gently. It's quietly like this, for a couple moments. Then when Michael speaks up again, his voice has a more worried and saddened tone. "Do..you ever wonder how close monster hunters are to finding us, Rich? Like..everyone." Rich is glad he has the werewolf in an embrace, and he's also glad everyone else- Jeremy, Jake, and Dustin- are asleep still. 

The half dragon has a soft tone when he goes to respond. "Yea, I do. It keeps me up when I'm alone in bed. Worried about you guys, y'know?" Michael presses himself close to Rich. "I trust everyone- us- to protect each other." Michael glances back at him, ear flicking. "I would never let anything to happen to any of you. I would be so hurt and broken." Michael gives the dragon a look of 'really?'

Rich sighs gently, and nods. He then presses his face into Michael's magenta shirt and takes a deep breath. "I love you."

Michael looks at up the ceiling. "I love you too."


	2. Happiness in a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lays in a tree with all- most of his boyfriends. They relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are just short self indulgent chapters, im very sorry. theyre kinda ooc too??? shwoop dont mind me

Michael's hands were scraped up from the rough bark. He grunts as he sits on the branch. The werewolf's face goes hot when he feels Jake take one of his hands. The tall vampire gives the hand a smooch. He then carefully lefts up the werewolf and puts him in his lap. "It's nice out today, don't you all thing?" The vampire speaks up, looking around. Rich grinned looked down at the other two from the branch above them. Jeremy was resting today. The zombie couldn't climb, anyway.

"The stars are beautiful, just like you guys." Dustin says, brushing his hair out of his eyes to glance at the others in the tree. Rich scoffs. "If anyone's beautiful, its you, Dust."

Dustin went to say something but all he could say was a mess of random stuttered words before he shoved his hands into his face, whiskers twitching. Michael soon spoke up. "D'aww Dusty's embarrassed!" The werewolf coos, giggling a bit. "Come up here over with ussss come on!" Jake soon says. All three of them are waiting for Dustin. The selkie was too busy being embarrassed, though. Suddenly the embarrassed selkie was being scooped up by the half dragon and being carried over towards Jake and Michael. "Rich noooo-"

Rich set the selkie on the branch above the other two, then sat on the same branch with Dustin. "At least none of the branches have given way." Rich grins, chuckling. "Rich!" Michael scolded the half dragon quickly. "Our witch friend far off doesn't need you talkin shit-" Jake was cut off when Michael elbowed him. The vampire wheezed, leaning over. "I'm sorry mikeyyyyy" He groans, laying sideways on the branch. Michael pats Jake's leg, tail wagging. "Its ok babe..." Michael smiles gently, and looks back to the sky.

"What if we go get icecream after this?"

"Sounds like a good idea." "Mmm yes!" "That sounds great!"

He's happy with those answers. But..something is going to happen. Michael looks at his painted claws, and digs them into his palms.

Something felt wrong.

Everything was so perfect...

Why did it feel like..

Something was wrong..

"I love you guys."

...

"We love you too."

Comfort. Michael closed his eyes and laid on Jake, forgetting his worry.

"We gotta pick up Jeremy if we're getting icecream."


	3. Sorry, folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An authors note

Hey guys! I must apologize. It's been a while since I worked on this. And I'm sorry.   
I have to say I can't work on this more. Maybe later when I'm a better writer? Yea.   
Sorry guys!!! That's all.   
Bye


End file.
